surving the dead
by thewalkingdead22
Summary: the dead have rose and you follow a 16 year old boy named henry from long island trying to make his way into the country to escape the dead.
1. dreams

"wake up henry." i herd my mom say in a worried tone. "schools been cancled something about riots and murders going around the nation."

"what." i said " theres roits going on?" i said as i got out of bed to look out my window to see nothing going on. I grabed the clicker and turned on the tv and went to the news.

" confirmed they are bitting and beat people to death no matter the reason, no one knows what is going on. lets tuune into mike who on the scene." said the news lady

"thank you sahra, if you look behind be me you can see that there is mass assult, murder and canablism going on. no one seems to know- JIM LOOK OUT!" he said before the camrea hit the ground and singal went dead. what is going on i thought before it could go back to the lights flickered and the power went out. now that the power was out and my mom left the room, i got up and got dressed. i put on a white-tee blue jeans and my boots. i went down stairs and my dad was looking down stairs at the power box and my older brother left to go on stand-by. He is an EMT. i went down stairs and saw my dad working on the power box and my mom sitting on the couch trying to get a radio to work.

"bang bang" there was a sudden banging on the door

"ill get it" my mom said she stated walking while i started to make myself a bowl of cerel. "hell- OH MY GOD HENRY HELP HELP." i droped the bowl ran right to the door and saw this man on top of her bitting her. " AHHHHHH HELP ME" i ran right at him and tackled him off of her and pinned him down while holding his wrist on the floor. it started to try and bit me.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU" i yelled at him and got up and ran for the kitchen to grab a knife, i grabed the big one and the man was almost up. i ran at him with the knife, "you dum piece of crap" said while i lunged the knife into his chest. but the man did not stop, he got to his feet and started to lunge at me. what the hell i thought to myself, just staring at him trying to figure it out. not knowing what to do i kicked him and he stubled out the door. i ran to the door kicked him again as he fell of the porch i slamed the door and looked it. i turned around to see my dad holding my mom in his arms and she passed away.

"whats going on down here im trying to sle- mom mommy" my little sister said as she came down the stairs to see our dead mother "no mom wake up" my dad got up and walked away with tears in his eyes as i was in shock think if i could have done anything different. "mom WAKE UP WAKE UP WA- mom, youre ok!"

"arggg" my mom groaned as she lunged up at my sister and took a huge bit out of her neck.

"MOOOOOOOMMM WHYYYYyy grgle gergle " my sister fell down with my ... mom on top of her i stood there in shock as my dad came in such a rage with a chair and started beating my moms head in, i did nothing but watch as he killed his wife with tears in his eyes. he fell to his knees when you couldnt tell it was my mom and her head bashed in. i watched as she just sat there staring at them. "cough, argg... arggg" my sister was coming back just like my mom, what is this and my dad just looked with tears in his eyes.

"i... cant ... do it" he said as she crawled closer i knew what had to be done. i ran up grabed her by her legs draged her away, opened the door to see that the man was gone and draged her outside and ran back inside grabed my mom draged her out ran in locked the door.

"are you ok?" i said

"i ... dont.. i just dont know." he said


	2. Phil

Bang bang BANG "Whoa what was that " i said as got out of my make shift bed out what was left in this looted house. I crawled towards the window where the sound came from and peaked over to see a group of 20 plus group of people working into that town down the road. They moved into the town and split up to go looting for supplies. I dont know how long they'd be down there and I don't know how much longer I'd make on my own with no ammo and only 2 more days of food. I've been on my own for a over a week now running, hiding and getting tierd of it. "Screw it what's the worst that can happen right?" I packed up my little amount of gear in my bag and headed down stairs.

"He's waking up". I herd

"He's tied up right?" someone else said

"Yep real good too."

"Good and thanks, now if you can give me a minute with our friend here."

"Yea sure, no problem Phil"

"So what's your name? A man said as he took off the blind fold. He looked like he was in his late 30s, brown hair.

"He… Henry" I said "what do you want?"

"Now hold on now I'll be asking the questions here… names Phil by the way in case you were wondering." He said in and calm voice as if he was trying to get me to stay calm and listen.

"Now we found you in a house looking down at my people." I wanted to move but they had me tied to a chair. "So we didn't know if you had a gun and you wanted to hurt us, not saying that's what you were going to do, we were just unsure."

"I understand, I don't mean you or your people any harm I was coming down stairs to see if I could join you and your group."

"Really now that's convent for you now isn't it… how do I know you're not with some group spying on us?"

"I'm not, I've been on my own for awhile and saw the size of your group and thought that it might do me some good to see actual people for a change, I guess I was wrong."

"Now then don't go there, we were unsure if what you mean is true youre gonna have to prove it to us ok?"

"Alright what do you want me to do?" I said in the friendliest tone I could.

"Tomorrow were sending a group of 5 guys including you to Atlanta to gather supplies… when we get there well see if you can handle yourself and if we'll take you in, ok?

"Sounds good to me… but if we're going tomorrow can you untie me and lock the door at least I won't try anything you have my word." He paused stared at me for a minute trying to figure if I was lying. Got up pulled out a huge knife and cut the rope.

"See this you try anything… ANYTHING!" He shouted "I'll kill you with it… understand?" I nodded.


	3. getting started

"Wake up kid" I opened my eyes to see another man about 25 well built and a short buzz haircut like mine. "alright get up Phil wants to see you." He said

"ok take me to him." I said as I got up off the floor where I slept last night.

"So how old are you any way huh?"

"I'm sixteen and you?"

"Really no way where your parents huh? Threes no way you've been on your own there all of this."

"They're dead my whole family is, my dad was able to get me to New York cite but the day after we got there the place was starting to get overrun. It was crazy they locked down the cite to try and stop it and all they did was make it so no one could get out. Took less than a day the way it was spreading."

" oh god kid I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask, just trying figure out how you were on your own in that house with no gun." He said as he opened a door. "We'll talk later ok kid, well maybe."

"Thanks Phil for bringing him here." Phil said

"Not a problem let, let me know when you're ready.

"So Henry you ready to prove that you don't mean us any harm?" he said looking at me with an unsure expression.

"yes I am, what do you want me to do?" I said staring him in the eye.

"Well we're not going to Atlanta today, that's for tomorrow. Today you're gonna help us clear this town, we're gonna rebuild here. It's not too big of a town many stores and close by streets we can clear. So what do you think huh?"

"Well I think it's possible but not right now, you don't have enough people… if you want this community to become real you're gonna need a lot more man power.

"mhm I see what you're saying, and I see how you're trying to make it look like we'll need you. I like that. So you'll be with me while we clear the town today, im going to give you your knife back and only your knife. If you can proof that you can take down these bitters with just a knife and you don't act like a stupid kid who thinks he's invisible ill give ya a shot… deal?"

"Deal "he got up walked over to a desk and pulled out my knife he walked up to me.

"I'm not usually so trusting but I need to make sure that this place is safe for my daughter." He said as he handed me my knife back, it was long blade I made sure of that when I got it to make sure it would be able to hit the brain when I killed a zombie. I heard the door open behind me 10 guys walked in. all looking at trying to figure out what kind of guy I am.

"Alright let's get started, well spilt up into 5 pairs… me and the kid will go down to the end of the main road clearing out any biters. Martinez you'll be in the buildings opposite with jack. The rest of you will be in 2pairs clearing from where we are now and the last pair will be in the middle of all of us incase we need back up. You need help yell and they'll come running. Everyone understand?"

"Ya" "yep" sure" they all said

"ok lets go kid." We started to walk out the door. "So kid tell me about yourself."

" well I'm from long island, al of my family is dead… but now a days who's isn't right?"

"Well I still got my daughter penny, her mother died before all this happened; I'm all she's got left…. Shes all I got left." He said in dark depressed tone" well here we are at the end of the street, lets get started. You go in first"

"Alright cover me." I opened the door as fast as I could and walked inside, none yet. The first floor seemed to be clear, but towards the back I saw a door that said staircase. " look" I said then pointed at the door, he gave me a brief nod and we walked through the raided store. We got to the door, I tried to turn the handle but it was locked. Looking down I saw a trail of blood going right in know there might be a zombie in there I taped phil he saw and noded. He backed away from the door and pulled out his pistol and aimed at the door. I knocked on the door and waited, nothing. " ok im gonna breack it down you got me?"

"Yea I got you kid." I backed up and ran right into the door, it flung open and I ran right into the stairs. "haha ran I little to hard there huh." I got up turned around.

"thought it was a stronger door." I said as I looked at it.

" well next time theres a door I need open Ill call you. He said with a grin

"yea looks like football comes in handy for running into doors."

"Football should have figured you be playing… oh shit look out!" I turned and saw a girl falling down the stairs and 2 more behind her. "Let's see what you can do kid" as he lowered his pistol. Fuck I thought. The girl just reached the bottom, I quickly pulled my knife and while she was still down I jammed it right in her head. The other 2 were stumbling down the stairs. I ran up grabbed the first ones leg making it trip and jumped on top I stabbed it In the head. The next one lunged at me and I ducked and pushed into its legs making it fall over me and then down the stairs. I jumped down and trusted my knife in the back of the head. "Wow… looks like you can handle yourself kid" he said amazed.

"well … I guess so…" I said out of breath "let's see if there's and more"

"after you" I walked up and couldn't believe what I saw "holy shit how much you think that is?"

"at least 3 weeks' worth" all we saw in the room was food and water. It looked like Christmas.

"well lets clear a few more and we'll come back ok?"

"yea sounds good" as I turned and walked down the stairs. The store looked like it was a pet store. We walked out and looked at the sign against the next building. "Mick's bar"

"well don't mind if I do" he said walking towards the door, " and un locked" he said as he opened the door.

"you see anything?"

"yep… whiskey" he said as he headed towards the counter. "Ohhh its been I while as he reached over the counter to grab a bottle. I saw from behind a walker lunged up and grabbed him "OH SHIT HELP" I ran over seeing him holding on, I thought quickly and pulled my knife and throw it and hit the biter right in the head and fell over with my blade in its skull. "Holy shit kid, you're turning out to pretty useful… how's about we have a drink?"


End file.
